The New Year Resolution
by Maniac the Hedgehog
Summary: Manic and Shadow have a talk. -established Sonadow relationship, one sided Shadanic. Rated T for mention of alcohol. A small glint of humor-


**This could be considered a one-shot I guess. It was just floating on my computer and I haven't had a day off to finish my other two chapters of Point of Life or Chilli HomeBoy. I have to go to work in another 4 hours, so I decided to finish this and post it up. It's not that great and it's late, I know. New Years happened fifteen days ago, moron. I know I know. Even so, I think it would be waste to delete this story on my hard-drive. So here it is! :D Pol and CH will be updated soon later this week. Sorry for the long delays. Working at a theatre has its downfalls, I assure you. Okay enough about me, Here is New Year's Resolution.**

**-Maniac the Hedgehog**

**Warning: established ShadowxSonic relationship, one-sided ManicxShadow, mention of alcohol and a hint of sex. **

* * *

><p>"Shadow dude, why do you look so down, man? It's New Years. You should be celebrating like the rest of us!" Manic piped, a large grin on his face. He had strings of confetti twirled around his quills, a bottle of pure vodka in hand. His red vest was hanging off his shoulder and stood stark in front of the other hedgehog, probably due to his alcohol level. Shadow growled, opting to intimidate the other hedgehog.<p>

"It's none of your business, _dude_." Shadow grumbled, arms crossed over his chest and held a frown on his face. Shadow avoided the other party go-ers, simply enjoying the quietness for the holiday by sitting under a tree near his boyfriend's house. Sonic invited everyone to the party at his place, ignoring his silent lover's request to simply be the two of them.

"You know, Sonic was out looking for ya. He wanted you to join us in a drinking contest. Said something about you having a high tolerance." Manic said, a bored tone in his voice. Shadow grunted in response, but didn't say anything else. Manic tilted the vodka up to his lips, eyes rolled back as his feet curled. "I can barely handle my alcohol."

Another grunt.

"Why you don't like to talk?"

Shadow stayed silent, but nodded his head, obviously ignoring him. "Ya know, I keep saying Sonic was looking for you, but in truth, it wasn't Sonic." Manic felt his cheeks burn.

Shadow's eyes perked, curious but kept silent. Manic fidgeted with his feet, twirling his fingers over the partly empty bottle in his hand. He took a small glance at the other, then back at his bottle.

"Yo, man. You should be chillin' with the rest of us. Sonic wanted ya t' have some fun. 'Tis not so fun when not all is with all, ya know?" Manic plopped down next to him, taking a swig of his drink. "Ya want some?"

Shadow pulled his face up in a scowl. "Get that thing out of my face. I don't drink." Manic complied, pulling the bottle away with a sad look on his face. Shadow closed his eyes, feeling just the _smell _of the alcoholic drink made his stomach lurch. "Besides, aren't you too young to be drinking? Sonic is not even 20 yet."

"Ah ha! I knew you could talk!" Manic grinned.

"I am not as silent as you proclaim. I am sure Sonic probably told you I sometimes joke and laugh like the rest of you." Shadow mumbled, clearly amused. Manic started to giggle.

"Ha ha! Good one. I was sure I was dealing with a mute, here." Manic started to giggle, covering his mouth with his palm to control his snickering. Shadow couldn't help but grin, finding his counterpart's twin sort of cute. "You don't look like the type to even joke."

"Well, I can do a lot of things."

"Yeah, well, so can I." Manic challenged, grin never leaving his face.

"Only in bed, I presume." Manic eyes widened, his laughter turning to sputtering. He had this uncontrolled twisted look on his face and Shadow started to laugh.

"Yo, man! 'Tas not funny!" Manic pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jerk!" Shadow couldn't help but continue laughing, tears prickling in his eyes.

"I couldn't help it. You left yourself out in the open." Shadow wiped his eyes, still grinning. Manic pouted even more, turning his head away from Shadow.

His eyes opened to see Sonic and his friends gathering outside of the house, fireworks piled up in a heap.

"It's almost New Year's! Yay!" Manic yelled, turning back to Shadow and grabbed his hand. He got up and pulled the other hedgehog with him.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing? Lemme go!" Shadow cried out. Manic ignored him as he dragged him towards the other side of the hill where they were alone. Manic turned his head sideways before facing Shadow again, smiling gingerly. It was a lot darker, and Manic could barely see Shadow's midnight locks.

"There, so we can be alone, man. I figured you wouldn't like it if everyone popped fireworks in front of ya." Manic grinned. Shadow was shocked but didn't say anything. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from the other hedgehog.

"T-thanks." Shadow said lowly, and not even a minute later, a countdown started and Manic couldn't help but jump in glee.

"10!"

"Hey Shadow? Can I tell ya something?"

"What is it?"

"8! 7!"

"I just wanted to say, Happy New Years. I hope you have all your dreams come true."

"6! 5! 4!"

Shadow could only stare as Manic laid down on the ground, plopping the already empty bottle at the side and looked up. Shadow looked up as well as the first string of light entered the night sky.

"3! 2! 1!"

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your New Year resolution?"

Shadow tilted his head to the side, unsure of how to answer the question.

"I guess, to make Sonic happy." Manic cringed, but didn't say anything. He was glad it was too dark for Shadow to see his saddened look. He bit his lip.

"Happy New Years! WOO!" Sonic's voice boomed out, laughing in hysterics as the first of the fireworks popped over their heads. Green, yellow, and blue covered the stars and darkness, illuminating Manic's fur in a seductive tone. Shadow gulped.

_'He looks so much like Sonic.._'

"Do you want to know mine?" Manic's voice broke Shadow's train of thought. He met Manic's eyes behind the colorful lighting.

"Huh?"

"My resolution. Do you want to know it?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it?" A loud boom echoed over their heads, and laughter soon followed.

"I want to make ya happy, too."

Shadow's voice caught in his throat as Manic got up, waved his tush to the side, and winked at him.

"If ya get my meaning, of course."

Manic left him, walking over the hill and demanding another shot of booze, that of which Sonic complied by throwing one at him. Manic ran down the other side, and Shadow was left dumbstruck, with the fireworks popping over his head.

"These hedgehogs will be the death of me."


End file.
